The Marriage Contract
by sdrlana21
Summary: What if Hermione wasn't muggle-born, but from a famous family? And what if her great, great something grandfather was Nicolas Flamel? What if Perenelle Flamel had a son, who they hid because of the war? What if they put a spell on their son to hide his magic? And how would Hermione reach to a 620 year old marriage contract with the Malfoy's?
1. Chapter 1

The Marriage Contract

**AN: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do own any of these characters just merely borrowing them.**

**A Thank You to my BETA, AlexandraMills **

**Also this will be my second story I plan on it being many chapters depending on the response I get from views so please review and let me know what you think even if it's positive Thank You!**

**_What if Hermione wasn't muggle-born, but from a famous family? And what if her great, great something grandfather was Nicolas Flamel? What if Perenelle Flamel had a son, who they hid because of the war? What if they put a spell on their son to hide his magic? And how would Hermione reach to a 620 year old marriage contract with the Malfoy's?_**

1359

Nicolas was seven years Perenelle senior. They met at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. His hair was brown and straight as they come; his eyes were dark and skin was white, not pale but almost colorless. They fell in love and were later married. He was 32 years old, she 25. He was an alchemist and was well known for it. There are few who didn't know of his wife's beauty. She was petite and blond with heart shaped pink lips, and her eyes were chocolate brown. They lived in France in a small, but quaint neighborhood on a quiet street in a gated community.

They traveled to England to see the Malfoys. Normally The Flamel's were private and kept to themselves, but they had recently found out that they were to have a child. Nicholas Malfoy had contacted them and wanted to write up a marriage contract between their families, if they were to have a female heir. Malfoy's being notorious for gathering strong wizarding families into their family tree; it was thought to be an honor to be considered for such a contract. They had an abundance to give for a dowry; therefore, only the well-known and wealthiest families were considered. While Nicolas and his wife were nervous about the pregnancy, having lost two other babies in the process of trying to have one of their own, they felt confident that this time it was a sure thing.

As Nicolas and Perenelle reached the Malfoy gates they were greeted by a house elf Dobby. Opening the gates, he greeted the guests and escorted them to the manor. As they walked up the steps, Dobby opened the majestic large front door and motioned them inside. Cautiously entering the threshold, Nicolas and his pregnant wife were guided into the study. Putting his hand on Perenelle's back to calm and assure her that everything would be alright, he could feel her let her pent up breath out shakily.

Malfoy and his wife stood on the other side of the room. They were drinking tea and set their cups down as the Flamel's came into the room. Their eyes met each other's and Nicholas Malfoy held out his hand to Flamel's, and kissed Perenelle's hand in a warming gesture. Nicholas offered them seats, which they took. Both wives kept quiet and let the men do the talking, as was customary. Mrs. Malfoy called a house elf, Mitsy, to bring fresh tea for their guests. In a flash Mitsy was back. She came and set the tray down on the coffee table in between the two couples, as they brought out papers where they would write the details of the contract before they all signed. As they all got comfortable on the couches that sat across from each other, they began to discuss the reason for this visit.

"So Mr. Malfoy, I understand that you want a marriage contract between our children, but what if the child should be a boy like your young Lucius?" Nicolas asked.

"Well that's why I would like a different agreement, I feel that our family's joining would benefit us both and be good for the entire wizarding world."

"Yes, I understand, but you still have not answered my question."

"I have a solution to that problem; I was hoping to arrange that the first born girl in the Flamel family bloodline would be married to any grandchildren I may have."

"I cannot agree to those terms. What if they are too far apart in age? I would never ask my daughter or granddaughter to marry someone she could not appreciate."

"Alright how about this? The first born female of the Flamel line will marry a Malfoy heir that is five years apart at most."

"As long as they have both reached the age of seventeen." Flamel countered.

"Agreed." They shook on it and everyone signed the paper that magically wrote down their agreement.

**Hope you liked it, and reviews are appreciated Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do own any of these characters just merely borrowing them.**

** I did NOT use a Beta for this Chapter as she is having is having computer problems I will have it Beta'd later I hope you will still enjoy it**

**Chapter 2**

1999 

Hermione and the others had just received an owl from Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry. Being an early riser in the Weasley house had its perks, aside from having only one bathroom, she and Mrs. Weasley were sitting in the kitchen/dinette area beside themselves. Molly handed her the letter she had earlier retrieved from Errol. Cautiously opening the letter eager to see what she longed for since first year. When she opened the letter something fell at her feet. She disregarded it and continued reading that Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts was extending an invitation to finish her final year at Hogwarts and to get her NEWTS she was ecstatic. The letter had also recited that Professor McGonagall had made Hermione head girl. Hermione had always been fond of her head of house, who now would be her Headmaster. It made her ponder for a moment who would be the new Transfiguration post. Finishing reading the letter she put it aside with a smirk on her face, she was head girl. Looking down at her feet picking up the badge she stuffed into her pocket. She radiated contentment; finally everything was how it should be.

Molly was sensing that Hermione had something she wanted to share turned to her. Hugging the paper to her chest, then proudly showed Mrs. Weasley her badge. Over-joyed Molly embraced her in a motherly hug. Being praised by her made Hermione's face turn a pink glow. Cold fingers touching her cheeks in an effort to cool them down.

Mrs. Weasley read Ron and Ginny's letter from Hogwarts, knowing what Hermione's letter contained, to some extent. Just as Hermione was going to tell Arthur who had just walked in the good news of being chosen head girl Harry and Ron came down stairs. She could hear their footsteps coming down the bottom steps; they never really were good at treading lightly. Smiling at the two bed heads, Harry's hair had never stayed in place, while Ron's hair was long and snarled. Giggling to herself at the disheveled look they had.

"Hey Mione, what's up?" Ron asked yawning behind his hand, then stretching his arms in opposing directions.

"Well, we got letters from Hogwarts telling us it's been rebuilt and that they are excepting all those who are willing to return for their final year to complete our NEWTS. Also they assigned me as Head Girl!" She boasted beaming radiantly in her happiness.

"Congrats, Hermione." Harry told her and gave her a brotherly hug.

"Oh, goodness, this calls for a celebration! I always knew you would be. I better get cooking!" Molly exclaimed.

"Thank you Molly, I can't wait!" she smiled at her and headed up the stairs to tell her best friend, Ginny.

Striding up the stairs to the second floor, Ginny and her room now too, I guess. While staying with the Weasley's was crowded, you couldn't ask for a more giving and loving family. Loving the warm and happiness that the Weasley family shared she longed to see her parents again. Not that Molly and Arthur didn't treat her as one of their own, but she felt that something was missing in her life. Stepping into Ginny's bedroom anyone could see that one half was filled with books while the other was Quidditch athletic gear and posters of the Holyhead Harpies Captain Gwenog Jones.

Seeing Ginny still asleep in her cozy bed Hermione decided she should wake her up. Smiling villainously she knew just how she would do it. Jumping on top of her friend with such forsce she bounced and landed on her twice. Ginevra was not one to take this lightly, after growing up with six older brothers. So she retaliated by chucking her pillow as hard, directly at Hermione's head, knocking the older girl to the ground. Ginny gave Hermione a death glare for being so awake in the morning, then grinned triumphantly seeing her on the floor. After getting up from her fall she threw the covers to the end of the bed and sat next to Ginny.

When Hermione was about to tell Ginny the great new she put her hand up to put the conversation on pause. She needed to use the restroom, and freshen up. Walking over to the hallway bathroom hurried in her steps. When she came back in wiping her mouth of toothpaste Hermione pointed at. Observing Hermione's posture seeing she was bursting at the seams to convey her the news, as to which she was woken.

"So spill." Ginny ordered.

"Okay, they made me Head Girl!"

"What?! That's great! Wait so you're going back to school? Does that mean that Harry and Ron are too?"

"Well I'm guessing your mum will make Ron go, and if he goes I'm sure Harry will too."

"You realize this means that we'll all be in the same year." Ginny told her.

"Yup, what a relaxing year it will be." Hermione told her as they went back down the stairs to have some breakfast.

**_Draco's POV_**

Waking up to Mitsy telling me that breakfast was ready and that my mother was waiting. Rubbing his face with both hands, hoping in some way it might stir his mind. Throwing the sheets off my bed I slipped into my robe and went into the bathroom, treading onto the cold hard marble surface. After relieving myself I brushed my teeth and made my way down to the dining hall. Pacing past massive paintings hung on the walls of the Malfoy family, none of them which were ever pleased. Stepping into the empty room, not bare of furniture and such no, it was uninhabited of people, except his mother and himself. There I found my mother holding a letter addressed to me. I sat down next to her taking the parchment and found that it was from Lucius, the man always meant he wanted something. His father was constantly making life for him harder. No doubt whatever he had to say to him wasn't pleasant. Looking over to my mother she suggested I open it, so I did.

As I opened it I suddenly became nervous what could he possibly want? The one thing I knew and that was whenever he wrote me it was always horrible news; either that or he would complain that I never wrote to him. I knew it had to be the former there's no way that whatever it had to say was going to make his day any better. But before he could read it an owl from Hogwarts arrived for him. He decided that he would rather read that first. Opening it quickly he read that he would be Head Boy this year if he would return and that the Head Mistress looked forward to his return. He snorted at that no one would look forward to seeing a Malfoy under any circumstance. He handed the letter to his mother, she smiled brightly at him.

"I'm very proud of you; I knew you would become Head Boy." Kissing him on the cheek and put the letter from his father in front of him and walked into the gardens to give him some privacy.

"Might as well get this over with." Muttering to himself he opened the letter and began reading it slowly taking in everything that he was being told. Sitting there in shock he slumped into his chair. Then he kicked his chair back crumpling up the piece of paper and held it in his hand. Striding into the garden he stood in front of his mother.

"So he finally told you did he?" Narcissa looked up at her son with tears in her eyes.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Hermione was pushing her extra heavy trolley into the hustle and bustle of the train station. With Harry and Ron accompanying her on each side, it always was a comfort when her boys were next to her. Ginny was slightly behind them talking to her mother about writing her and making sure that Ron did too. They all stopped before getting on the Express only to be smothered in Molly's embrace. Arthur said his goodbyes, after drawing his wife away. Except for Ginny, who he enfolded in a fatherly way he only with a nodded, a goodbye. Both smiling as they watched us get on the train.

Once on the train they found a compartment with Neville and Luna. Harry engaged Ron in Quidditch while Luna went on to tell Hermione and Ginny about the Quibbler handing each of us a copy of our own. The train had finally left the station, the group now reminiscing. Hermione pulled out her copy of Hogwarts of History and began to read; occasionally she would look out the window then at her friends smiling. After fifteen or twenty minutes had passed she got up and excused herself.

"Well I'm off I have to go to the Head's compartment but I'll be sure to find you after the train arrives."

They all smiled and said they would catch up with her on the carriages later. Grabbing her luggage and sliding the door shut behind her she made her way to her compartment. The train shook which kept her bracing the railing for support. Reaching her destination she reached for the door only for it to be thrown open. Looking up she saw Draco Malfoy with a Head Boy badge on his chest. She cringed at that, but wouldn't look up. She didn't know why she found him being Head boy so distasteful. He was after all the top of the class aside from herself. She should be focusing on breaking tradition and becoming friends with more Slytherins, at least try. Maybe it would help mend the feud between the two houses. She didn't realize she had been lost in thought until she heard Draco calling her name.

"Granger?" He looked down and saw the bookworm with the book a Hogwarts of History and her luggage trudging behind her.

"Yes, Malfoy?" She squeaked. Why did her voice just crack at Malfoy's presence? Straightening her back to muster up some of her Gryffindor courage.

"I would ask what you're doing here but I guess it shouldn't surprise me that you would be Head Girl."

"Yes, well, I didn't know you would be Head Boy, honestly thought you wouldn't return to School."

"Where else would I be?" He asked cockily, his arrogance getting the best of him.

"I don't know…" She managed to say still unable to bring herself to look up at him.

"Well I was just heading out if you wanna make yourself comfortable while I'm out." He told her as her walked away from her not waiting for a response. She let herself into the compartment and put her stuff up above the opposite side of Draco's. Deciding to just ignore Draco when he came back she opened up her book to where she left off. After sometime she had fallen asleep with the book in her right hand still had in lightly grasped but touching the ground of the rumbling train.

"Hey, Granger! Granger! Hermione!" Draco shook her trying to wake her up to tell her that we arrived.

"What!?" She yelled at him, not knowing who he was she didn't want to be disturbed.

"Were at Hogwarts, just thought you might wanna wake up. Unless of course you wanna slack off as your first day as Head." He grinned deviously at her. That woke her up she jumped up and rushed out of the compartment and off the train. He trailed after her, after all they were supposed to escort the first years to the boats together. Finding Hagrid waiting for them with his lantern in hand and told them that they could go to the carriages as the last boat was filled. Hermione hurried away to carriage with Draco behind her in tow.

Having Draco behind her was a little disconcerting, it brought old memories of his bullying rear in her mind. Shaking her head she thought back to him waking her on the train, why did he wake her? He could have just left her there. Then she remembered he's Head boy it would look bad on him if she was missing. Of course.

Waiting for the both of them was none other than Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zambini. Hermione looked confused as to why Harry and Ron weren't there with her. If memory serves right only four could fit in a carriage. Without saying anything they all got into the carriage, the girls sat across from the boys. The ride there was awkward nobody made any advance to break the silence and just like that they reached the front entrance. They all piled out and made their way to their tables.

Missing most of the Head Mistress's speech they sat down only to be told to stand up again. Telling the study body that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger would be The Head's this year, shortly after she also told Ginerva Weasley and Blaise Zambini to stand letting everyone that they were their deputy head's. Finally after all of the announcement's that had been needed to be said were and food was now sitting in front of them. The first years settled into their house's Professor McGonagall called Hermione and Draco over to the teacher's table. They both immediately got up and headed over; they stood in front of her waiting for instructions.

"Ms. Granger I need to speak with you in my office after dinner, it cannot wait and Mr. Malfoy I would appreciate it if you and the deputies could handle Ms. Granger's responsibilities just for tonight."

"Of course Professor, I'll tell them right away."

"Please do, and Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes?"

"Make sure Mr. Zambini and Ms. Weasley know that they will still be in bed at the same time as the rest of the student's unless they are on patrol." He nodded at her and went to tell Ginny first then say next to his best friend telling him what she said.

"What do you need to speak to me about?"

"That is a private matter Ms. Granger we will go straight to my office as soon as soon as you're done eating."

"Alright." She answered and walked back to her table to sit down and eat her food, her mind was going over all of the situations that would likely occur but was unable to settle on one. Deciding it was best to just wait and find out exactly what would be so important to pull her away from her Head Girl responsibilities.

Not long after dinner was concluded and Hermione followed behind the Professor as she told the Gargoyle the password which was 'Dumbledore'. Not very creative she thought but she didn't ponder on it for long as she followed her up the stairway. Reaching the office Minerva cast a spell on her drawer and opened it. She pulled out two different envelopes, handing them to Hermione. Taking them from her, her hands trembled although she knew not why.

"Professor? What are these?"

"My dear if I knew I would tell you but only you can open them Professor Dumbledore put a spell in which only you can open them." The older woman looked concerned for her student unable to give her any more information.

Instead of saying anything she opened the first envelope from her former Professor. Hermione never skimmed things unless she was in a rush and she read the letter top to bottom twice to make sure what she read wasn't just in her head. On the outside of the letter it read her name and from Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

_**Dear Hermione, I'm sorry I am unable to give this information to you in person and seemingly how you are receiving this letter means that I have passed away. My intentions were to speak to you earlier about this but as you know the war had taken all my time and effort. If you are reading my letter first then you should know that I was named your God Father named by not only your Grandfather although you don't know him to be. Because of all of the craziness I'll tell you what I need to let you know the other letter will give the rest of the information that you need. The fact that you are my God Daughter and I have no heir or younger siblings I have put you in my Will which states that all my remaining possessions go to you and Hagrid holds your key to the fault that now has your name on it. As well as my family house in Godric's Hollow, do with it what you will. Being that said my sincerest apologies to you for not tell you sooner and I hope that you can forgive this old man. **_

_**P.S. Fawkes belongs to you as well. He already knows this and should be placed in your dorm.** _

After reading the letter she quickly opened the second letter to get to the information that she now craved to know. Tearing it open she noticed that the handwriting was different immediately and began reading it to hopefully get the answers she wanted to know.

**_To My Dearest Grandaughter, _**

**_I'm not going to apologize for the things I have done I've lived far too long to live in regret let me start off to tell you that everything that you will read is all in truth. You're Grandmother and I have watched you grow and couldn't be more proud of who you are and what you've become and accomplished. This will all be very confusing at first but I'm hoping with your brains that you will be able to comprehend what I'm about to tell you. Your name may be legally Granger but in reality it is Flamel, before you throw this aside and call it rubbish or think that someone is playing a prank on you, you are wrong this is really happening and you are my Great Grand Daughter I've lost count how many great's. Now what you need to know is that are family has been under a marriage with the Malfoy family. It's a marriage contract which I've left a copy of it with this letter for you to read over. Now on another note I'll let you know that all the money I've accumulated over the years has been put into your vault for you. Like I said before I cannot bring myself to apologize but just know I love you and was only looking out for your best interests. Lastly your name can either change or you may keep it the same if you wish although I am hoping you might take my name, being as you are my last of heir's, please consider it. So that brings me to tell you that you are half-blood, not that blood status matters to me. _**

**_Your Grandfather, Nicolas Flamel._ **

Hermione's head was spinning too much information at once, she fainted and was rushed to the infirmary by Minerva herself.

**Thank you for reading Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do own any of these characters just merely borrowing them.**

**I did NOT use a Beta for this Chapter as she is having is having computer problems I will have it Beta'd later I hope you will still enjoy it**

**Hey this chapter is short, I hope that it isn't too disappointing, I plan on making the next longer I hope you enjoy and Thank You for reading! If you like my story, thank you and please bare with me it will get better as it goes!**

**Chapter 3 **

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing; Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting at her bedside. She instantly sat up giving herself a head rush but shook it off. Her blankets were itchy and she threw them off her to the end of the bed. It was still late must've fainted or blacked out in McGonagall's office. Looking around she couldn't hear anything other than Ron and Harry talking to her but she wasn't listening to what they were saying. Her mind was still processing the information she got earlier. Then she felt a tender warm hand on her hand, it was Ginny's, her best friend. She was smiling warmly at her asking through her eyes if everything was alright.

"Sorry guy's how long have I been here?" Hermione finally managed to ask.

"Mione' you've been out for a couple hours, what happened did McGongall take away your Head Girl badge or somethin'?" Ron asked.

"No! Honestly Ronald. I just received a letter, actually two and got some information that I don't wish to talk about right now."

"What?! Come on Mione' you can tell us were your best mates." Ron yelled.

"If Hermione doesn't want to talk about it we won't push it. Right Ron?" Harry urged him.

"Fine." Ron grumbled.

"You want me to show you where your room is?" Ginny asked her.

"Am I allowed to go?"

"Yeah, McGonagall just asked that if you needed to talk to her about anything that you come straight to her." Ginny told her.

"Alright, let's go then, I hate this place." They all laughed at her knowing the meaning behind her words. They all walked out of the room and Harry and Ron separated from them heading up the stairs to the tower. Ginny pulled Hermione the opposite way of the stairs and to her Head's dormitory. Reaching a large painting of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, they looked to be in an argument but stopped when they realized that they had an audience.

"Password?" Godric asked.

"Caput Draconis." Ginny answered for Hermione and the painting opened. They both entered and it shut behind them.

"How come only Godric asked the question?" Hermione enquired.

"Well to put it simply you're a Gryffindor so you answer to your own house, and Malfoy answers to the Slytherin side this allows you to each have your own password while the magic in the door keeps track of your comings and goings."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"Okay, well I'll be leaving your door is the one with your initials I'll see you later I'm off to bed, night."

"Goodnight." She responded and headed to her room as she heard the painting shut. Opening the door to her room it was Gryffindor colors, she had her own desk and bookshelf. There was a door to their shared bathroom and a window out looking the Quidditch field. She shed off her robes and quickly put her pajamas on. Exhausted she fell on bed and pulled covers up to her nose and was asleep in minutes.

**_Draco's POV_**

He woke to screaming coming from Hermione's room, throwing his blankets completely off the bed in the process. He ran into her room to find her thrashing around in her sleep. Putting his hands on her shoulders trying to get her to wake up but it wasn't working. Finally he put a silence charm on her room to keep others from hearing. After sometime of holding her she grabbed onto his shirt and held on breathing deeply but still not awake.

"Please, no I swear it's fake…"

"I didn't steal it…"

"Please, stop…"

All her cries and pleas unmanned him and he didn't know why. He usually couldn't care less what was wrong with Granger. Ever since he found out that she was actually Flamels Great-Grand daughter and that they were now engaged, he felt his possessive side kick in. Running his hands through her hair he was surprised at how soft it was. When he stopped he heard her whimper at the loss of his touch and began to stroke his fingers across her face. She sighed in content; this made him arch his brow in confusion. She felt better when he touched her, normally she would flinch in his presence. After he was assured that she was calm and wouldn't have any more nightmares he slipped out of her room and went to bed.

_**Reviews are apprciated Thank You!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do own any of these characters just merely borrowing them.**

**I did NOT use a Beta for this Chapter please bear with me on this one.**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione woke the next morning a little les sore then usual normally her nightmares would have her restless. She dragged herself into her bathroom to brush her teeth and splash some water on her face. After getting dressed she walked out to her kitchenette area but stopped when she saw Blaise Zabini sitting on the sofa. She walked over to him to ask him how he got into the 'Heads Dormitory' but recalled that he was Draco's best friend which made her cringe slightly before sitting across from him. She saw him smirk as any true Slytherin would and it only infuriated her.

"Zabini."

"Granger?"

"I would ask why you would be in here but seems how I already know the answer to that there's no reason."

"Do you now? And what would that be?"

"Draco of course."

"What makes you think I'm not here for you?"

Taken back by his serious face she stood there stunned, her Hermione Granger didn't know what to say. This baffled her what was he up to? Surely he's just as sneaky as any other Slytherin?

"Fine, say I believe you what would you want?"

"What are you willing to give me?" He smiled a crooked grin.

"You need help in school? I'm not going to do your homework."

"Granger, I have top scores almost made head boy, is it honestly never occurred to you that you are attractive and maybe I'm asking you out?"

"I… I uh wait what?"

"Is that no? Hmm maybe I'm losing my touch."

"You can't be serious!"

"And why can't I?!"

"You're a Zabini!"

"Granger instead of asking I'm telling you to meet me at the gate to go to Hogsmeade with me." And with that he walked out.

**_Blaise POV_**

Catching up to Draco to have breakfast and not look suspicious.

"So what did you need to do?" Draco asked.

"Hmm? Oh I forgot to give Greengrass her book back."

**_Hermione's POV_**

Hermione stood there after he left with her jaw slack and open. Since when did Blaise Zabini have an interest in a girl like her? It had to be a trick that he and Draco concocted right? Ugh! Hermione looked at the time she was going to miss breakfast if she did hurry up. She rushed around grabbing her things for class and headed out and scurried to the dining hall.

She sat down next to Ginny which for some unlucky reason was directly across from Zabini and Malfoy. When she sat down Blaise held her gaze long enough for Draco and Ginny to notice. Great now Ginny was going to be bothering her for information on it. Her face grew red and she looked away and focused on her food and Heads duties.

"What's going on with you and Zabini?" Ginny asked brows raised.

"Nothing!"

"Liar, you better tell me."

"Later Ginny, please?"

"Fine." Ginny said grumpily.

_**Thank You for reading!**_


	5. Apologies

Hey guys... I know its been forever since I've updated on this story my computer had issues for a while now and has just been recently fixed so I have been going through one story at a time fixing up old chapters. I have no beta for this story if you know anyone who might be interested in beta-ing/pre-reading this story it would be greatly appreciated. not to mention you'll get a preview before its on the site! Thank you for your time sdrlana21!


End file.
